


Ice Adolescence- Extended Piano Version (Fanmade Cover)

by stammiviktor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Music, Piano Cover, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor
Summary: An arrangement-slash-composition based off of the score in the Ice Adolescence teaser trailer.





	Ice Adolescence- Extended Piano Version (Fanmade Cover)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything like this on Ao3 before, but to me this is like fanfiction in music form. Hope you enjoy! You can find the original tumblr post [here](https://stammiviktor.tumblr.com/post/177357663554/twenty-seconds-of-this-gorgeous-piece-just-wasnt). Contact me if you would like sheet music!


End file.
